You are the world to me
by WoNdErLaNd Or NeVeRlAnD
Summary: Bue is a new student at sweet amoris. And had fleshed an arrow through Nathaniel's humble heart. And Castiel like it or not is also falling for her! Lysander, however takes his role as cupid. But will cupid also fall head over heals? Bue, even though falling for prince charming, doesn't have time for boys. She's trying to survive, forget and hide an ugly past. Will she be able?
1. Proulogue 1- Nathaniel

Rated T for safety.

My candy Love fan fiction.

**PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR!**

**I DON'T OWN MY CANDLY LOVE OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER OF BUE.**

**I wanted to make this for such a long time. The story (and my own twists) of my life on My Candy Love. **

**Hope you like it! This was not planned to be my first story but…OH WELL! **

Nathaniel's P.O.V

Ok, so from the start she was a VERY weird girl.

First, what kind of name is Bue? It's like the parents wanted to call her BLUE but the secretary forgot the L.

It's pronounced like BOO, and if you pronounce it wrong (which I think people hardly make that mistake EVER) she will GET FLAMING ANGRY.

"IT'S BOO! NOT BU-A!"

Her eyes are Lysander's. One blue the other green. I only saw one person with that condition. Lysander. Now my list adds up to two.

When I introduced many girls to this High school, they all talked NON-STOP and dressed in girly filly outfits. Just like Amber I think.

But not her. She was shy and only replied a few words in response. And she dressed normally. Blue and white shirt with skinny jeans and sneakers.

I SWEAR everything with this girl is BLUE.

Her name is just a fragment of BLUE.

Her fantastic well handed mane was BLUE.

One of her eyes was BLUE.

And she wore BLUE.

Do you call that frantic matching or what?

But she was so well mannered. She had a British accent which made her seem better behaved. She dint complain or gave me "The Evil Eye" Like some did. Nor did she interrupt me.

But she isn't a lady either.

She bites her nails like if she's nervous. And sat down like she threw herself in a bed. But that made her look awesome. In a way though.

But everyone has flaws right?

If I would make a list of all my flaws…I'd end up finishing it in a millennium.

I never actually liked girls who dyed her hair. That made them insecure.

So when I first saw her hair…I was like "She must be VERY uncomfortable with her features."

But curiosity caught the best of me and I asked to inspect her hair line.

She must be an EXPERT on dying hair. Because I swear I saw her hair roots BLUE.

Not like DYED BLUE, I mean REAL BLUE.

Her hair was curly and straight at the same time.

Sometimes it became so puffy; she had to struggle to get it tamed. Then when she did tame it looked like she just ironed it.

It reached about like her thigh or something.

"Why don't you iron it?" Once I asked her.

"I don't like it." She said shyly.

'But I bet you'd look cuter…" I said back. That made her blush a little.

"But it's not easy though…" She continued.

"It takes me more than two hours to iron my mane…"

I couldn't believe that.

The next day she came with her hair ironed.

And I was wrong. She didn't look cute. She looked ADORABLE.

Gosh, she spent all that trouble for what I said?

When she smiled for her school picture she smiled like an anime puppy. This made her REAL cute.

Now one thing really caught my attention.

That grey butterfly on her right cheek.

It was so big it covered mostly all of her cheek.

At first I thought it was a tattoo. But it looked so real. Like a birth mark.

I stared at it for a very long time. Until she looked annoyed and glanced.

"What ARE you looking at?"

That voice snapped me back.

Now this girl is REALLY something.

She's not perfect and she's not trying hard to be either.

She knew Ken from her other school.

At first I just wanted to punch him. He was so annoying.

But she had this real patience with him that I don't think ANY human being could.

But she did look kind of annoyed.

She hung out with Castiel.

Ok, I wouldn't say "Hung Out" More like rivalry if you ask me.

She was pissed off at Castiel's moody and rude behavior. But she sure won him over when she said she listened to rock. And knew the winged skull…

I listened to the whole conversation. More like spying. I didn't want him to hurt her in any way.

But she wouldn't BUDGE being treated the way he treated her.

Amber started bothering her and it seems that I was her shoulder to cry on.

Even though it hurt me what she said about my sister…I understood her.

Amber treated people like that all the time. And people said mean stuff about her all the time.

Castiel and I got in a fight and she defended me.

Before you knew it…I had a crush on the new girl.

I mean it wasn't like me to fall like that. Not with my responsibilities and all. I don't have time for stupid things.

And after all she's weird… Who is she and what secret is she hiding?

Sometimes she'd murmur stuff to herself in class. Or sing alone.

Instead of making notes in math she'd write stuff. Not math I'm sure.

If she wants' to flunk she can go right ahead. Not my problem.

But still…she has this thing that wins me over. ..

Even though I hate sweets she baked some cookies for the class and I actually LIKED them!

I'm so in Love.

It looks like she totally trusts me.

I want her…

I really do.


	2. Proulogue 2- Castiel

Castiel's P.O.V

Ok, this Bue girl is really something.

At first really annoying…

Usually, girls fall head over HEALS for me.

But instead she has a fight with me.

She says I'm mean and rude and a bully.

I think it's because I told her name was ridiculous?

"And who are YOU to determine what my name should be?" She said.

I get it, she is new here. But do I look like a freaking tour guide?

"I just need someone to show me around…" Yeah right!

She has a pretty descent tour guide if you ask me. That idiot of Nathaniel.

He thought he was so "quiet" when spying on me and Bue. She dint notice but I did.

That was annoying. He already judged me as someone who will hurt a girl…

I wouldn't physically though…

She was tough. I was acting my usual self and she snaps at me.

Who does she think she is to snap at me like that?

I'm Castiel! I'm the toughest guy in the world!

But I have to admit she was cute. She acted so tough towards me it was laughable. We ended up attracting the whole school into our battle.

I gave in. She won.

The next day she actually meddled between me Nathaniel's fight. I couldn't believe she defended that dork. But what was I thinking? After the way "I treated her" of course! But then she joins the basketball club.

The last thing she imagined was that Moi was in the club too.

Then discussing became a regular thing for us.

After it was me vs her on basketball.

Sometimes she lost…sometimes I lost.

But that was every day.

First…discussion….then…basketball fight.

"YOU AND ME! ONE ON ONE!"

"Yeah can't wait to see you cry when you lose!"

Sometimes I just wanted to grab her by her blue hair and zip her British mouth shut!

Sometimes I wanted to just grab her and keep her trapped between my arms until she chocked.

But that was wishful thinking. I wouldn't do that.

But then the weirdest thing happened…

We wouldn't fight!

At first I was glad I dint have to hear her annoying voice!

But then it became…normal.

We wouldn't fight or have basketball battles.

After I was depending on our fights…

I actually missed fighting with a girl…

Since our fights decreased and she dint bother to scream at me, it became more like a "Fre-nemie" kind of thing.

I missed our fights each and every day…

Once I was glancing over her while she talked to Ken.

Gosh did I feel sorry for her. Having to hear _his _voice was torture.

Lysander took some time to notice who I was glancing at.

"Dude! You are falling for her!"

That made me twitch in annoyance.

"What? Get out of here! I wouldn't!"

He just shrugged. "From hate comes love…"

Ok, so I thought she was cute…

So I missed our fights…But that doesn't make me in LOVE with her!

Does it?

She then told me about the winged skull…

I was amazed girls like her would listen to the winged skull.

A couple of times while in basketball club, we'd listen to one of the cd's together.

We'd tell jokes and if one of mine was offensive we'd just stop talking and she'd snap at me.

Which made me angry a little and I wanted to start fighting again, but…why waste my time?

Oh God…Now that I think of it…

I think Lysander was right…


	3. Proulogue 3- Lysander(So many prologues)

**Hello ****, here is the next P.O.V Which is of the third guy I wanted to concentrate on. Lysander. After this we will go to the original chapters starting with Bue's P.O.V. I hope y'all enjoy this as I am writing it! Even though I write randomly XD. So ENJOY!**

Lysander's P.O.V

Castiel thinks I'm stupid. Well I'm not…

He denies it but I'm no fool.

He gazes at her in lunch…

He complains if there is no word coming out of her mouth.

He looks forward basketball club.

And he smiles…

I know, 'What does smiling have to do with anything?'

It's the way he smiles, like thinking of _someone. _

I know Bue. She's a close friend of mine and Castiel knows it.

Leigh fell instantly in love with her when she bought a hundred dollars of clothes.

Now calling her his "number one customer".

Nathaniel wasn't the only one who was nice to Bue on her first day.

Castiel had complained about how the new girl was such a pain in the tushy and I wanted to investigate.

She was nice to me even though I told her I was Castiel's friend. Since then she became my friend.

Even though she was closer to Nathaniel, I could count on her and she could count on me.

We would have movie nights and she would have lunch with me…but it only drove Castiel away.

Now, the VERY hilarious part of this whole situation? Their rivalry.

I would sit on the benches for hours watching Castiel and Bue compete. She sometimes calling him "Compulsive Delinquent."

And he would say "Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?"

There she would explode and they started playing while insulting themselves.

They looked like 5 year olds in a play ground.

I laughed so hard when Castiel lost.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T LOOSE TO A GIRL!"

She would laugh at her victory. Then as a reward for his efforts…

I'd dump a bucket of Gatorade on his velvet hair.

The next day with a smirk he'd walk towards her and say something smart like…

"I thought of you all day yesterday. I was at the zoo."

She'd hit him in the face with a basketball.

I'd help her bother Castiel with stupid jokes.

"I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you!" That was all her.

At the end of the day I'd complain with how childish they were acting.

"I don't care! He's going down next time!"

Then I got what was going on…

Well I got it since he first began despising her.

"Castiel, I'm telling you you are falling for her…"

He'd deny it as always.

But thanks' to their fights I found a friend.

I'd have all this fun with her!

Leigh on the other hand…

"Hey, Bue! I got this pair of earrings! Only 50 bucks!"

"Leigh…who the heck do you think she is?! Paris Hilton?!"

"I'm sorry Leigh but I don't have any money…that was my aunt!"

But I'm afraid my friend is hurt.

When Bue came to this high school, the fight between Castiel and Nathaniel got intense.

And it hurts Bue to have one of her closest friend and Frenemie like that.

Well, that and the fact that it was because of her.

I know Castiel wants her,

Buts that's not the way…

**I'm sorry this P.O.V might have been dumb…but I really dint think Lysander through…Oh Well! Moving on…**


	4. Chapter 1- A new life

**Ok, so the last P.O.V's weren't actually chapters. I don't know what they were. Maybe a series of prologues? But anyhow the story as it was meant to be told starts HERE! And btw the story is set on Orlando, Florida. Since I really never heard of the setting in the game…**

Bue's P.O.V

"Oh My God!" I gasped as admired my new apartment. It was beautiful. It was big and colorful. The balcony had a view to the ocean. I had a new flat screen TV and my furniture looked fancy.

"You like it huh?" I heard Auntie say behind me. I huffed a piece of my blue hair away from my eye.

"Like it?" I stammered.

"I LOVE IT!" I went and gave auntie a big bear hug. "How could you afford all this?"

"Oh darling…every god mother has her secrets…"

I contemplated the room. But there was something odd about this place. I only saw two rooms.

I opened one of the doors. A cold breeze of air caressed my face as I peeked inside. There was my room I presumed. With a walk-in closet and an office.

I went over to the other door. Auntie watching my every step with a watchful eye.

I opened the door. It was just a bathroom. A big one really.

I stood confuse in front of Auntie. "Auntie…" I started. "Where's your room?"

She came over to me and cleared my forehead. Placing a kiss on my forehead she said-"I thought you were old enough to live on your own. So I got you this apartment near my house."

I could only stammer. Me? Live _alone? _

Auntie pulled me into a hug. I could only think of hugging her back.

"But, don't think this is going to be a piece of cake!" She said laughing.

"There will still be boundaries…"

Oh god…

"Like don't invite boy's over! Even if their cute! You never know when some sick boy-"

"STOP!" I quickly said before she got to the point.

She chuckled. "Okay, Okay I get it." She pulled me again for another hug.

"I'm going to miss you kido." She whispered.

"Me too auntie…"

"BUT! Don't think you'll get rid of me" I chuckled when I heard that. "I still get to visit! Imagine that your mother finds out I'll have you living on your own…!"

She crossed her index finger across her neck. Giving me the 'I'm dead' sign. I laughed.

I went over to the various bags we brought in from the nearest clothes shop.

The designer and sales boy (Leigh I think?) almost died of a heart attack after all the clothes me and auntie bought. More than $100 dollars worth of clothes.

"Don't you think we bought a little too much clothes? I mean I have like 20 bags or something!" I said.

"A girl can NEVER have too much clothes!" She replied like some sort of diva.

She grabbed her jacket and keys. I looked at her ready to say good bye.

"What? Come On! We have a school to register you in!"

What the…?

"School?" I said bluntly coming towards her. She sighed. "I know you're used to home school but girl! You have to toughen up!"

I sighed heading out the door. "And the school is near. You can walk on foot!"

"Seriously?" I replied.

"Yeah! Don't worry is the best school on the block!"

"Whatever…" I seriously dint like the idea of school.

That's why Auntie did all her might to teach me at home. After all… In my other schools every one bullied me.

"Blue freak!"

While we were on the car I decided to ask.

"Auntie, I just started to be home schooled. What made you change from routine?"

She looked at me from the wheel. Her eyes sparkling with all their might.

"Darling, the best year of one's life is High School. I dint want you to miss that."

Fair enough. Now for another important question.

"Do I get to call mum?"

She sighed heavily. I guess we arrived to the place. She parked in the first lot she could find.

_Sweet Amoris High school. Home of the cupid's. _Said the Letter in front of the gate.

The whole school was beige. It was big and the only thing on the outside of the school was the basket ball court.

_At least is air conditioned. _

"Bue, you know we don't have contact with her anymore. I wish I could but…" She took a pause. As if she ran out of words.

My breathing became heavier with every word she spoke. She noticed my breathing and only replied-

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt. I got out of the car and followed my auntie.

We reached the principal's office. The secretary looked at us. She was ginger with green emerald eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Margarita Stiles and I made an appointment to register a new student?"

She looked confused at first but then caught the question. "Oh Yes! Step this way." She motioned us to an open door. Where I guess was the principal.

At that same moment. Auntie's phone rang. She checked it.

She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They called me from work. I have to check in right now."

I sighed. "What about-"

She hushed me with her index finger. "I'm so sorry. Just stay here and do everything. Anyway they already have the papers. And call me if anything goes wrong. Ok?"

She gave me some money. I

I nodded. She winked at me and headed towards the door.

"But! What happens if you stay until the park closes?"

She stopped at the door and smiled. She tossed me some keys.

"You have your apartment kid…" She went outside the door.

I checked the keys and found out they were my apartments. I smirked at myself and put the keys on my pocket with the money.

Auntie works at Walt-Disney world. As one of the fairy friends from Tinker Bell. Don't ask the name because I don't know.

"Uh, Miss?" I heard the secretary say. I turned around and went to the door.

"Thanks…" I said to her.

I sat on the next available chair in front of the woman's desk. The principal was an old woman. Obese and with white hair. But she might look good for her age.

"Why hello Bue, I have been waiting for you! Did I say your name right?"

"Yes Miss…?"

"Mrs. Pricket. Thank you" She had a sweet voice. A voice like honey.

"I hope you find everything to your liking. I hope you feel right at home at this school!"

I laughed. She had so much energy in her voice. "Thank you Mrs."

She opens her drawer which wakes up a pup in the corner of the room. I have been staring at it all the time. I love animals. And they are a fond of me. But this one doesn't…

It barks at me like if I was a rat. Mrs. Pricket hushes it down.

"Shh! Kiki!" She then grabs my paper work. And puts them in front of me.

"I hope she dint scare you. Since you're new she doesn't know you yet."

_Oh really? I dint knew. _I thought sarcastically in my head.

"It's Okay Mrs. It happens."

She stands up and softly places her hand on my shoulder. I stand up and follow her outside from the office.

"I suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He will help you with your registration."

Ok, honestly this is what I heard.

'I blah blah student body blah blah help blah with blah registration.'

"Who? What?" I asked.

She points at the room across from where we are standing. "Got to that office he's there."

"Who?!" But by then she was gone. I stood there like a statue. Until I decided to move, my steps where like I had stones tied around my ankles.

I finally reached the room. I stepped inside. The smell of ink and paper fulfilled my senses. Mixed with news paper.

I saw a figure hunching down under the table. I just stood there in place as I saw what he was doing.

I saw a golden eye finally land on me and widened. It finally rose up…only to hit his head on the edge of the table.

"OUCH!"

I rushed over to help him up. Then I backed away. "A-a-are you alright?" I stammered. I saw the most beautiful golden eyes I ever didn't see.

He chuckled in pain. "Yeah you can say that." He started patting himself on the head.

"I'm Nathaniel, the student body president. And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Bue. The president asked me to see you about my form?"

He looked semi-serious now. "So you must be the new student. Peculiar name you got there."

"Thanks." He looks at me like that wasn't supposed to be a compliment. I just shrugged.

"I like your accent. It's cute. You're from England?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Well everything is in order. Only that you dint turn in your paper with your parents signature?"

That made me freeze. What? I dint knew anything about parents signature!

"Umm…"

"Oh! Silly me! I got it. Don't worry."

Ahhh…

"Can I see that? For a moment?" He gave me the paper. I checked the signature. Auntie signed it.

_Like always Auntie. Saving my butt. _

I felt Nathaniel staring at me endlessly. Well maybe not at me. "What ARE you looking at?"

He snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing…"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Until he spoke. "The only thing you need you need is $25 and a photo Id."

"And where exactly do I get the Id? The money I have it here." I took out the money auntie gave me. I had exactly $25 dollars. I gave it to him.

_There goes my dinner… _

"The Id I have the camera here. I just take a picture and the id comes out later in the day. No big problem right?"

I just nodded. He motioned me to sit down on a seat near the wall.

I did as I was told. He took out a camera out of a drawer.

"Just smile. You look pretty."

"Wait! Can I at least comb my hair?" I asked. He nodded. I took this little comb in my pocket. I dint realize my hair became so puffy! I hate it when it happens.

"Why don't you iron it?"

_Because my lazy subconscious doesn't let me spend more than two hours ironing my hair…_

"I don't like it."

He chuckled. "But I bet you'd look cuter."

I blushed a little. He was sure charming.

I finished with my hair. It got to its normal state.

I got no choice but to smile shyly. Like a puppy or something. I could make amazing puppy faces.

Nathaniel laughed and took the picture. "Perfect! But others prefer to smile."

"Well I'm not others…"

He put the picture in a bin next to a machine. "I'll make it later…"

"Okay. Is that all?" I started to go towards the door.

He just stared at my hair. I hate it when people look at me like that.

"Can I see something?" He asked. "Umm. I guess…?"

He looked on top of my head. Where my hair line is. I shied away. Ready to turn the door knob.

"Curious hair…And curious eyes."

"It's called Heterocromia…. And thanks."

"Well, seems like your registration couldn't be completed."

That was like the scream of a fat lady at a mouse.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

He started to laugh hysterically.

I sighed. "Not funny."

"You would've seen your face! Pretty good joke huh?"

"No, you had me worried."

He frowned. "Well I tried."

I sighed heavily and threw myself at my seat.

I started biting my nails hysterically. He really got me worried.

"Well that's all. Hope you enjoy it here! Want me to show you around?"

I gulped.

"I'm pretty sure you have work to do. And you've been help enough already."

He shrugged. "If you need help. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Alright."

I quickly turned the knob and I stepped outside. It was weird enough he had inspected my hair line. I feel uncomfortable when people inspected me.

This is mostly the reason why I always wear long sleeves shirt. Don't matters where I go anyone would have asked-?

"What's with your blue patches?"

I mean I just got enrolled on this school and someone already thinks I'm a blue freak.

"Bue?!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

_Oh NO!_

I turned around to see him! The same dorky glasses. Same dorky hair.

_The look of a stalker… _

"Ken?! What are you doing here?"

He ran towards me and gave me a hug. I could only hug him back.

"Your aunt told me you'd come to this school! So I came too!"

_Ah Great…_

"Well…that's nice."

"Yeah! How are you?!"

"I'm good."

"I see you still like blue huh?"

"Ken I told you to never touch that subject."

He frowned. I dint want him to be sad. But when it comes to that I back away.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry…I have to go."

"Ok! See you!"

I started to walk away. Ken's eyes still gazing at me.

My skin was starting to itch. But I couldn't scratch. If I did, it meant I'd have to roll up my sleeves. And that meant that my patches will come to light. And no I wouldn't do that.

I stepped outside and got some fresh air. I was in the basketball court.

I saw a figure sitting down next to the pavement. Wasn't there supposed to be class?

Whatever, I go over to him smiling.

_Maybe I'll make a friend? _

Boy was I wrong.

"Hi…?"

He looked at me. He had this gorgeous red hair. And he possessed a winged skull T-shirt.

I love the winged skull!

But sometimes people just buy the freaking T-shirts without knowing their content. So I just kept my mouth shut.

"Can I help you?" He said in this solemn voice.

Did I bother him?

"I'm Bue. And you are?"

He laughed hard. "Bue? What type of name is that?! Are you the daughter of a witch or something?! "

Ok, that hurt.

"And who are you to determine what my name should be?"

He smirked. "Castiel, at your service."

"I just need someone to show me around perhaps?"

"And what do I look like a freaking tour guide?"

He's starting to get on my nerves…

"Are you always this nice?"

"Yes, have a problem."

He said with this rudeness. Those just made me explode.

"Your attitude! Don't you have manners?"

"And who are you?! Mary Poppins? I act like I want!"

I started to back away. "You have no respect what so ever!"

He groaned." Whatever!"

That is one of the rudest person I have ever encountered! The bullies at my other schools were better.

I went back inside the school. A ginger girl was walking down the hallway. I smiled. With a smile everything is better right?

"Hi!" She beamed.

"Hello."

"You must be the new girl! I'm Iris. And you are?"

"I'm Bue…"

_Please be nice about my name…please….please. _

"Amazing! I never heard such a unique name!"

"Thanks…"

"Well, hope to see you around!" And she went back on her way.

_YES! Victory! _I made myself a happy dance on my head.

I saw The Student Body president…Nathaniel? Coming towards me. He had a big Cheshire cat smile on his face.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Not bad I guess. The school is so big! I don't know if I can see it all in one day!" I said as we walked through the hallways.

"Seems like you met Castiel?"

I sighed heavily. "Don't talk to me about him. It was despicable!"

He made a funny face while he shrugged. "Everyone feels that way about him!"

I laughed. "Really?"

"Well at least I do."

There was an awkward pause for a moment…until…

"BUE! Yolo!" The principal appeared suddenly at my sight.

"I see you explored the school!"

"Yes Miss. It's pretty big!"

"Great! Nathaniel handed me the forms."

Nathaniel nodded politely at the principal.

I started walking at pace with her.

"And you are now part of Sweet Amoris High! Welcome sweetheart."

I chuckled. She went away back to her office.

When I turn around I see Nathaniel staring back at me.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Well school is over I guess."

"Yes…But I still want to show you something. Have you seen the library?"

"Umm…No."

"Then, come" He extended his arm for me to grab. He was such a gentleman. I grabbed it and we locked arms.

We continued walking along the hallways until we reached the very end.

"Here we are…" He opened the door and motioned me to get in.

This place was huge! Shelves everywhere!

I don't read much. But if I have to pick a place to be…it will be the library. That or the movie theater.

"Oh god! This is amazing!"

He chuckled "Isn't it?"

He grabbed a couple of books. It was some crime novels.

"Oh! These are nice! You like crime?"

He sat next to me. "Yeah. I love them"

"Have you read Sherlock Holmes?"

He sighed. A wishful sigh "I wish. Those are awesome. Or that's what I think of the movies…"

"Nice. Isn't the school over?"

We sat on some arm chairs that were in the middle of some shelves.

"Yes but we still have some time."

That little time passed quickly. We talked about various things. Nathaniel was really interesting. And possibly one of the nicest persons I have encountered here.

Then came the moment of truth.

"So…I already told you about my life, which super boring as you found out."

We both chuckled together after he said that.

"So tell me a little bit about yours."

I froze at the question. No way am I going to tell him. He already trusts me enough to talk to me. I'm not going to freak him out with my horror story!

I quickly took my phone out to check if Auntie had called me.

"Oh My!" I gasped.

"What?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Auntie. She called me 3 times already. She must be freaking out!"

Nathaniel stood up and pulled me up from my seat.

"How far is your home?"

"Like five minutes. Not that far."

Awkward silence.

No I dint make the excuse of auntie to get rid of the question. But it did help.

"Want me to take you? I mean is no problem at all."

I thought about it. Do I really want to do that?

"Sure…?"

He took my hand and we went to the back side of the library.

It was about to be dark. The sun setting beautiful colors in the atmosphere.

We made way to the parking lot.

I think Nathaniel has got to be VERY famous in this school. They have him a preserved Parking lot next to the Principal!

_Student Body President_

They must treat him like a king!

I hoped on the passenger's seat and buckled up.

He started the car and the car seemed to tremble.

That made me itch. Itch a lot.

I started to caress my sleeve uncomfortably.

Nathaniel just stared. "Something wrong?"

"No! Just drive I'm fine." He shrugged and started to pull back.

It was a really short ride. But as soon as I saw my entrance I went out.

I talked to Nat (I decided to name him that) by his window.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah sure."

I walked over to the elevator entrance and I waved my good bye.

He waved back and rode away. As he rode away I quickly went up the elevator and into my apartment.

Auntie was there in my couch.

"SWEETHEART! Are you alright?!"

She was into hysterics. I knew it.

"Yes auntie I'm alright. Just tired"

She got up from the couch with her keys dangling from her pockets.

"How was school?"

I threw myself on the couch. "Alright, I guess. I met some very nice people. And some not so much."

She chuckled. "In every school there is a little devil. But how you got here?"

"A friend. He drove me here."

She looked at me with a wary eye.

"What?"

She turned the door knob. "You must be tired. Good night." She blows me some kisses. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She closed the door and went away.

Hmm, what was she thinking when I said 'He'?

I made myself comfortable in my couch watching TV. Not worrying to do much. Just thinking how my life would be like at Sweet Amoris High School.

**UGGH! That took me so long to write! At the end I just typed like crazy to get it done! But I'm afraid that maybe I spent too much time just to write one big boring chapter…Oh Well! I'm sorry if it is that way! At least I showed you Bue's P.O.V which is important I guess… I don't know maybe I'll fix it later. Just read this and think of the new chapter! Which like always will be tomorrow? I'm just too tired and working on a one shot. (Which might be of your liking of you are familiar with American McGee's Alice or Alice: Madness Returns.) Well, just let me know what you think! And don't worry! I'll jump some days if I have too. It won't be like every single day of this type of chapter.**

**Bye! And hope you like. **


	5. Chapter 2-Basket ball fury

**Yolo, I finally found some spare time to quickly write this chapter. And I'll take this little note to answer Lazy Hero's question. And may I say I'm glad you asked that. I don't know why I'm just glad you did? XD Actually she has patches **_**both **_**on her **_**hair **_**and **_**skin. **_**But the patches are above the elbow. Sp she wears long sleeves shirts. And some way Ken must have noticed them…Why does she have that? I'm afraid that question will be answered later on in the story. And don't worry I'll make sure I'll improve how I write to make everyone understand better. Hope it helps in some way! Now for today's chapter… and I'm sorry I was having difficulty with some words. I'm not perfect in English so. **

**Bue's P.O.V**

I finished planting my new rose seeds on the red pot Auntie gave me.

"Just a little water and sunshine and you'll be one big beautiful rose!"

I poured some water gently into the pot. I walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding door.

The wind was cool and howling with all its might. But the sun was still shining hard and hot.

Well this _is _the sunshine state isn't it?

I placed my little pot in a little corner next to the wall. There on top of the grading, it will be receiving tons of sunshine. But also a little shady spot so it won't burn.

You see taking care of a flower is like taking care of a human. You need to always be alert of its status. And water, like human, is always their fountain of life. And sunshine is what keeps them warm and alive…but too much of it and you'll burn. And in the end…with the right care…it will turn out to be one big and beautiful rose. Ready to bring beauty to the world. But with the bad care it will end up dry or rotten. And it will only end up as disposal or trash food.

I leaned against of the grading. The wind was slowly caressing my skin. I sighed and I smiled.

I take out my phone and look at the time.

Oh! I can't be late for school!

I just take advantage of my little time since walking to school isn't that much of a hassle.

I put on my average jacket and take my keys and I toss my book bag on my shoulder.

As I close the door and lock it. I can't help but smile. Why am I so happy all of the sudden?

My entire walk to school I was smiling. I love that feeling of being up in the clouds. It's an escape from how harsh and boring life may be.

By the time I entered school grounds, the first bell rang. I started to speed walk which eventually turned into "Slow Running".

Well my slow running ended up into speed running and I eventually hit the ground with another person.

"Watch where you're going will you?!" Said a very plastic sounding voice.

"I'm sorry." I began to stand up. I went to help whoever I hit.

She raised a hand in the air. As if trying to push me away.

"I can get help myself, thank you!"

"I was just trying to help…"

And up got a beautiful girl. With golden locks that were on and about everywhere, perfect complexion and golden irises.

"Well, you've been more than enough help!" She squeaked sarcastically.

I just looked down. I felt so embarrassed at the current happening.

"Hmm," She started to inspect me from head to toes.

"You're the new girl right?" She asked. She used this suspicious interrogating tone which frightened me.

_How could you notice me now after my three days in this school? Some people are just clueless…_

"Indeed…" I could only say.

She started to laugh cruelly. "Well, between you and that new guy…" I knew she spoke about Ken. "I wouldn't say we got lucky this term."

"Excuse me?"

She only shoved me slightly and started to walk away. Giving me the evil eye.

"Just get out of my way next time!"

_Despicable beings… _

I entered my classroom. Nathaniel was there putting up some papers on the teachers board.

He noticed my walking in and smiled.

"Hi…" I mouthed. And I quickly sat down on my chair.

The final bell rang. And everyone was making such a racquet.

Nathaniel finally called everyone's attention with two claps. I noticed some girls had a way to look at him. In this wishful and dreamy way.

_They're enjoying it… _

I giggled a little silently. Then looked up at where Nathaniel was standing.

"I have some thing or two to say…" He said politely.

"We all know this school doesn't really shine for its clubs. We only have two. But let me notify you that we have new clubs!"

Everyone started to clap. The girls I observed gave a dreamy sigh.

_They are totally enjoying it…What are they thinking anyway?!_

Nathaniel continued his speech. "Now we have gardening club and a basketball club. Signup sheets will be in classrooms, hallways and in the cafeteria. Have a wonderful day."

Everyone was silent until the teacher started class. That was some chaos…

_One boring history class later… _

I went out of the class room with iris walking next to me.

"Are you going to sign up for one of the clubs?" She asked.

"I'm planning to…"

We went over to the sheets. Dang it!

"Oh No! The gardening club is full!" I complained.

"You like gardening?" Asked Iris.

"I love it!"

There was some awkward silence for a moment…

"Well there's the basketball club. Don't you want to give it a try?" She suggested.

I just shrugged. "I'll try something new, I guess" I took the pen and scribbled my name on the paper.

Out of nowhere some fingers grabbed the pen before I even left it. I looked up and I saw a familiar face. And a familiar silver set of hair.

"Excuse me miss…" He said calmly. I moved away and gave him the pen. "Sorry…"

When he was done signing up he looked at me. "You're the new girl…"

I nodded…"Yes, you're the guy who helped me get to my classroom someday…"

He chuckled and passed his hand through his hair.

_Dang it when boys do that! _

"I guess so…Do you know Castiel?"

"What about him? And yes…"

He shrugged…"Oh nothing, he just mentioned you that's all…"

"And how do you know him?" I asked curiously…

"Friend of mine…"

_Uggh…_

"So what's your name again?" He asked grabbing my shoulder.

_Itch Itch…must….SCRATCH! _

"Bue…" I said ignoring my thoughts.

"Hmm…That's interesting. I'm Lysander at your service."

He bowed like a total gentleman. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you too Lysander…"

He went walking the opposite direction as me. "Really, if you need something ask me…" He said.

"I'll keep that in mind!"

I went inside my math class room and sat in my seat. Next to Nathaniel.

"Hey Nat, How's it going?" I asked him.

"Hi Bue…I'm doing alright." He smiled. "How are you? Did you sign up for any clubs?"

"Yes, I signed up for the basketball club." Suddenly some harsh and big hands hit the head of my table.

It was the red head…

"You what? I can't have a witch in my club!" He quickly said laughing.

Nathaniel stood up from his chair. "Leave her alone Castiel you don't want trouble."

I stood up from my seat and motioned Nat to sit down. "Go away pickle brain no one invited you to this conversation…" I quickly said.

"You know, you need to work on your insults."

I just sighed heavily. "I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it!"

He chuckled and went away.

_Now I decided to turn your club into a living hell. _

Nathaniel scoffed. "Don't let him get you down. He's just stupid."

"He's not stupid; he's possessed by a retarded ghost." I said loud enough for Castiel to hear.

He just mocked me. I seriously would care less.

The teacher started class.

This is what I heard…"Blah, Blah fractions, blah, blah Y equals….."

I nearly dozed off. I'm not fond of math. I never was. That's why I prefer to write or draw stuff than actually do anything…

I started to draw rose. Nathaniel was staring.

"What are you doing?"

I looked alarmed…"Oh uh…writing notes…duh."

He raised an eyebrow.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Don't look at me like that! It's uncomfortable."

That just encouraged him to do it more…

I planted my face in my hands. And peeked once in a while through my finger. He still was doing it.

I just laughed until everyone looked at me. Nat and I blushed of embarrassment.

"So something new happened?" He whispered.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention?"

He scoffed. "I already know this stuff."

I thought of everything that has happened to me this day. Very boring actually…

"Well, I got trouble with the mean girl already…is that something?"

He looked confused. "Mean girl?"

"Yes…this blonde girl who acted all mean with me…"

He looked as if I just did something wrong. "You know she's my sister right?"

I gasped. "I'm sorry! I actually dint knew…"

"Nah don't worry."

And he just went back to paying attention.

Uh Oh.

_Two classes later. _

Then came lunch time. Nat practically has no lunch. Due to SBP (Student Body President) Work and all. Iris has a different lunch time than me...

For the last couple of days I've been sitting alone at lunch. With no one and actually having no interest at the yucky food they serve here.

"Hey Bue!" I heard someone say. I turned to the sound of the voice and there was Lysander. Sitting at a farther place in the cafeteria.

I waved and went to where he was. I sat down and there was…Castiel.

"What are _you _doing here?" He said.

I pointed at Castiel. "He invited me here. Dint you see?"

He groaned and said something to Lysander.

"See you later man…" And he went away. I wouldn't care less.

"What's with you and him?" Lysander asked.

I just sighed heavily. "I don't know. I never actually did anything to him. I guess we just get on each other's nerves."

He nodded as if he actually understood.

"I get it…So how's Sweet Amoris for you?"

I shrugged. "It's Ok I guess…I went to worst schools."

"I get it. People judge you by appearance…"

"Yeah! And just today I got on the mean girls nerve. Just to find out she's Nathaniel's stuck up sister…amazing right?"

He laughed "You mean Amber? Don't worry she's stuck up with everybody!"

We passed the whole lunch period talking about bunch of nonsense and laughing.

After that lunch was done…

"Well, see ya Bue!"

"Ok, Bye!"

I was walking over to my next class until Ken appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Bue!"

"Hey Ken…"

He was just staring at me endlessly. Like the girls in history did at Nathaniel.

"Do you need something?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope!" he went away.

_Weirdo…_

School passed by quickly.

And at the end of the day I went where I thought I had to go. The gym.

I mean. THE GYM. And BASKET BALL CLUB. It's common knowledge.

When I arrived lots of _guys _were at the gym. Not one girl.

_I should've thought about that…_

"Hey Bue…" I heard Lysander's voice.

"Hey Ly. If I can call you that."

"Call me whatever you feel like…"

I went and sat at the bleachers. "So you in this club?"

"Nah…I just came because I felt like it."

I laughed when he said that.

"So, the scare did come over…" I heard that annoying voice say.

"Can't believe it. I thought you just chicken out."

I stood up and faced him. "What do you want Castiel?"

He chuckled. "Why don't you pick up all those balls scattered around?"

"Who do you think I am? Your maid?"

I know it sounded weird. But I'm not taking orders from _him. _

A much built up colored boy stood in the middle of the court.

"Ok, everyone why don't we get to know each other and-"

"I don't even know why you got enrolled in this club in the first place!" Castiel's voice echoed all around the gym.

We had been fighting for a little bit while the boy talked.

Castiel continued. "A girl like you in a club like this. You'll turn to dust in the middle of the semester."

"Now every-"The boy tried to call everyone's attention.

"What are you implying?" I yelled at Castiel.

"That girls like you. Can't play basket ball."

The boy went and stood next to us. "Now let's not be prejudiced…"

"Oh I know I can whip your butt at basket ball at ANY TIME!"

"Oh want to prove it girly?"

"YOU AND ME ONE ON ONE!"

"OH YOU'RE ON!"

"Please!" He still tried to calm everyone down. Lysander just sat down laughing. And everyone encouraged Castiel and me to compete.

I do know a thing or two about basket ball…

Lysander's P.O.V

We just sat there watching how Castiel and Bue compete. It was tie after tie after tie. Either one breaking it with a basket.

I was drinking my soda next to Dajan who still complained t himself.

"I suck as club president." He said.

"Come on. Don't you think this is hilarious?"

We heard the grunts of Castiel's and Bue's efforts.

"She is whipping his ass after all…"

He sighed. "Yes but this is chaos! They are obviously just wasting time!"

I shrugged. "I'm looking forward for her to win."

"Whatever man…"

I knew we were talking of different stuff. And I was looking forward to Bue winning.

At last I was right.

"I GIVE UP!" I heard Castiel scream. I heard Bue's excited screeching echoed all over the gym.

"YES! YES!" She said repeatedly.

Castiel finally sat down next to me panting.

"Do not say anything smart…" He said to me.

"You're right." I responded.

But I just stood up and went over to the whole barrel of Gatorade. I took it and walked over to Castiel.

Before he knew it. He was drenched in orange Gatorade.

"What the fuck man?!" He said sprinting up from his chair. Bue still cheered for herself.

"Just celebrating your FAILURE!" I said.

"It's not funny."

I stopped laughing. "You know? You're right!"

But I couldn't resist myself.

"It's fucking hilarious!"

We dint hear Bue's cheering for some time. She grabbed her jacket and took a bottle of water.

"See? Don't judge me before you can see what I'm made off." She said walking towards the gym's door. "See y'all tomorrow. And Castiel…"

She took a minute until he saw her in the eyes. "Try to come prepared."

She closed the door and walked off.

Castiel got up as mad as ever. And I could just sigh.

"She's something alright." I mumbled under my breath.

**Oh My God! Writing all of this surely makes me tired. I know it may seem little. But this little takes A LOT to write. So I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry there will be more stuff than this in the future. If I can come up with something that is… Anyhow BYE! : 3**


	6. Chapter 3-Tender Loving Care From Him!

**I updated late….sorry I didn't mean to. But I had a pretty rough couple of days. If these chapters aren't good (Because seriously I'm not thinking straight) just be honest about it and say "THESE STINK!" And I'll make sure to delete them. **

**And don't think that writing these chapters are easy! They take a lot of time to write and I also have to make sure I don't go off plot! Like say this when last time I said that. **

**I just notice I have lots of errors. And I'm just too lazy to go back and fix them (he he), so please Pardon my writing. And tell me where did I made the "oops" so it won't happen again or to fix them. **

**But since English isn't my first language I'm still having trouble with it. Anyhow enjoy! **

Bue's P.O.V

_Today was so weird…_

_After I process what has happened I know my subconscious will be like "What the heck is wrong with that?" _

_But first let's recall, dear subconscious, last couple of days._

_Monday: Castiel and Nathaniel have a little discussion over a note. And I don't know but I think Nathaniel thinks I'm his personal secretary and asked ME to take care of the problem._

_And all I got from Castiel was the sentence "You're a pain in the ass you know that?" and that got him a slap in the face and… well we got to the principal's office for "Distracting students from their study time."_

_Tuesday: Another basketball fight. But this time he won… all I got was a pain in the pancreas. _

_He must be surprised I can tolerate a pain in the ass like he is… _

_But I also got traumatized after stumbling down the boy's locker room (BY ACCIDENT) and finding Lysander changing… *Shudders* _

_Uggh I thought I told you subconscious to forget that…At least I was smart enough to run out of there in time. _

_I think other girls would've stayed… Oh WHATEVER! _

_Wednesday: Nothing much just the regular discussion with Castiel…normal conversations and craziness with Lysander. And helping Nathaniel with his work until sundown._

_Now that I think about I think I'm associating more and more with Nathaniel each day. _

_Now isn't that nice?_

_Now back to recalling…_

_Today…? _

Morning: Auntie was at home like some days, before going to work:

"Now, sweetie! I have a surprise for you!" She beamed.

I was sitting on a stool drinking some juice.

"Oh?" I said curiously.

_Another Mickey Mouse t-shirt? _I thought sarcastically.

But instead out of her purse came an envelope. She hands it to me.

I flip the envelope to see who was it from.

I hear auntie laughing with tears in her eyes.

I saw the writing on the envelope and nearly fainted when I read the familiar signature.

The smell of vanilla gave me some memories.

_Mother…always wearing that perfume. _

"Can you believe it darling?" She said while pressing my shoulder with her hand.

"Even though I still insist letters to be so old school!"

I chuckled. I quickly opened the letter and out came a golden heart necklace and a folded paper.

Auntie took the necklace. "Wow. So beautiful! But if she can afford a 100 dollar necklace, she can afford a phone…"

"Auntie!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "I'm just speaking truth…"

I just rolled my teary eyes. I started to read the letter.

_For my sunshine, _

_This is just a little surprise I got you with this month's allowance. _

_I know you told me to use that money for my needs._

_But I just saw this necklace and I thought of you. So I bought it just for you._

_I miss you sunshine. I can never miss you too much. I can't wait until we can be together. _

_Mother and daughter like before. _

_I hope things are going well in your new high school! Full of fun I hope. _

_And are you wearing your medicine? I hope you are. Because if not you know what might happen. And I don't want that._

_I know Margarita is taking good care of you. (But still she's a flirt. So don't listen to her when it comes to romance. Just be glad she listened to me about the boys rule.)_

_I don't want to be too over protective. But I just want my little girl to be OK. _

_Remember I'll always be with you_

_With love,_

_Mother. _

As soon as I finished reading I kissed the piece of paper and put it in my little treasure chest.

I grabbed the golden necklace. Auntie came and helped me put it on.

"Oh, Darling! It looks absolutely fantastic." She exclaimed.

I smiled at the remark.

"This has made my day!" I beamed.

There is nothing that can make me as happy…as hearing from my mother.

I miss her oh so much.

"I must get going. I don't want to get late to school."

Auntie nodded. "But are you sure you want to go to school in THAT attire?"

I looked at myself.

I was just wearing a black and red striped shirt. A mini skirt. Knee high Victorian style black boots. And a black blazer. The shirt had a winged skull emblem. And some black fingerless lace gloves.

"What's wrong with this?"

She shrugged. "You look…too hardcore. Not so delicate."

I sighed. "Auntie you know this is my style."

She hesitated for a moment. As if looking for some words to say. Then she snapped her fingers.

"That's why I'll buy you some clothes!"

I rolled my eyes in amusement. I kiss her check and go towards the door.

"See you auntie."

I quickly close the door. And I head towards the elevator.

Mid-Day: I was looking forward to see Nathaniel today. But the weasel didn't show his face. And Lysander gives me a fright…

I was sitting in my chair waiting for the teacher to start the class….and hopelessly waiting for Nathaniel to enter the room.

I just really want to see his face today…

I suddenly feel a pair of hands caressing part of my arms.

I was shocked at first. I didn't expect this…

Before I could look up to see who it was.

A low husky voice whispers in my ear.

"I take THE out of 'Therapist'…"

I was a little confused by that. But it didn't take me 10 seconds to find out…

THERAPIST-THE=RAPIST

I jump out of my chair startled.

As soon as I turn around I see Lysander all thrown on the floor laughing endlessly. Obviously needing some air.

As soon as he stands up I start hitting him with my weak hands.

"You Idiot! You actually SCARED ME!"

He continues to laugh. "Wasn't that precious?!"

"PRECIOUS?!"

He wipes some tears out of his cheeks. He laughed too hard.

"Yeah!"

I cross my arms. "You call that precious?! About to rape some innocent little girl?"

Ok, so the latter isn't entirely true. I show him some big pleading eyes.

"I wasn't going to rape you dummy. I just wanted to see your reaction! And I just saw what I wanted."

I hit his shoulder. Then only place where I could really hit. He's just too tall to actually hit his face.

While he continued laughing Castiel entered the room.

I tried to avoid any eye contact with him. He went towards Castiel and made their little handshake.

(You know the one where they slap-grab their hands and then hug briefly…I think EVERY boy does that. It's too pathetic in my opinion.)

"Ah, I thought of you all day yesterday, Bue…"

I was confused by flattered by this…until he interrupted it with a remark.

"I was at the zoo…"

I was about to do some serious damage to this kid. But Lysander warned me about said Blondie entering the room.

He coughs, "Uh student body president alert!"

I turn around and met with his golden irises.

"Nathaniel!" I beamed.

"Nathaniel?" questioned both Castiel and Lysander. As if I never said his name before.

"Hi, Bue!" He said back.

Castiel scoffed and went to his seat. Nathaniel started to walk towards us.

And Lysander snapped, "Ah I see what's going on here…"

I elbowed him quickly before he could say anything smart.

I quickly sat on my seat waiting for Nat. He sat down next to me.

I could notice Lysander was kind of uncomfortable. He just clapped loudly.

"I guess I'll see you in lunch." And he walked away.

"So how are you doing?" Nathaniel asked. His golden eyes sparkling with happiness.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

Either shocked or happy to find out that my mother is alive. Or disturbed to find out Lysander may have a perverted mind…

"I'm doing alright." I replied.

He pointed his finger at my necklace and touched the heart of it with his fingertip.

"That's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it?"

"I…Umm…My mother got it from me." I replied looking t the necklace with sympathy as it was a lost puppy.

"OH. That's nice. I've never met your mother?"

I thought of how to reply. I really wasn't going to tell him the truth. He is the student body president. He must know. OR he might call the authorities and tell them "This child is all alone without the company of an adult while her mother is all the way in England!"

But I'm not completely alone am I? I mean I do have auntie.

"She's a very busy woman…" I simply replied.

He simply nodded. "Hey what are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

I thought about it. Nothing really. I do want to see _FrankenWeenie _(There is nothing wrong with me watching a kid's movie. I mean I still watch Winnie the Pooh. What do you expect?) But I don't think that with my allowance (As if I had one really…) I could.

"No I don't think so…Only watching the premier of _American Horror Story _nothing much!"

He chuckled. "Well good! I wanted to see if we can make plans.

I wanted to grin like a Cheshire cat at that moment. But I just did it mentally.

"Oh?" I said curiously.

"Yes call me if you want to hang out!"

"OKAY!" I randomly yelled.

And the whole period I spent it mentally happy dancing.

Castiel's P.O.V.

I watched how Bue and Nathaniel spent the whole period giggling and talking. Without the teacher noticing.

I heard a knock at the window. I always seat next to the window. I open it and see Lysander poking his head through it. He whispered.

"You are starring at them too much…"

I ignored the remark. "Aren't you supposed to be exercising? It is P.E. you know…"

"You know I always skip it. I like exercising but not that much… "

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"But seriously though…you are staring at them too much."

I just sighed. "Mind your own beeswax!"

He backed away a little from the window. And in an insulted tone gasped.

"Well, excuse ME for worrying about you!"

Uggh. He doesn't worry! He just wants to meddle in my business. And go on and torture me about it.

"And no I'm not going to torture you…"

Whoa did I think out loud?

"It's just not healthy to be starring at the girl 'you hate' for the entire class period. It considers you a stalker."

I chuckled a little.

Finally the bell rung. Lysander turned and ran toward the field.

"Got to run before someone snatches my bag! It has my laptop in it!"

"Bye" I said sarcastically.

Mostly everyone was out of the classroom when I got out.

When I walked out the door I stepped on something metal. I raised my foot out and took the object.

It was a very pretty golden necklace. And it had a heart in the middle.

I starred at it while I walked. Who will bring such a thing to school? Maybe Amber yes...But it's too rich. Someone might steal it…or lose it.

I walked over to my locker.

I don't have anything in that locker school related. Just my normal stuff Like knifes a radio, my music, first aid kit, laptop, a packet of cigarettes if I have the urgings, and some chips.

I stare at the necklace much more. I won't stay with it. I'm not a thief. But I can't just give it to anybody.

"What a beautiful necklace!" I heard a high pinched voice say. I look up and it was Amber. Bothering my existence again.

"Is it yours?" I ask.

She scoffs like it's obvious. "Of course! Who else would have such fine garments?"

I shrug. "Well, take it."

Amber snatches it away and quickly puts it around her neck.

"See? Doesn't it look fantastic on me?"

I sigh "Whatever." I start to walk away.

See? I knew it was Amber's. Who else would have 'Such fine garments'?

Well a person who might actually look _good _with it.

Bue's P.O.V

I try to control my tears as Nathaniel runs behind me.

"But I had it right around my neck! How could it just disappear?!" I say frantically.

Nathaniel hugs trying to stop my crying. "Don't worry maybe a teacher has it?"

"But I already asked Mrs. Northway! She said she didn't see it!"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Don't get so worked up darling!"

_Aww. He called me darling. _

"I'll make sure we find it!"

I just hugged him tight. "But what now?"

"You go to class. Leave it to me."

He smiled. A reassuring smile. "Ok." I said weakly.

And he left. Maybe to his office or something.

I just walked straight to class.

I think maybe all this crying has me dizzy. I hope I'll be alright.

I'm a very sentimental girl. It was kind of embarrassing Nathaniel witnessed me bursting up.

Such an outburst like this the doctor said it's bad for my condition.

Now I see why…

I entered the classroom and I quickly sat on my chair.

I came just in time to see how the teacher punished Castiel this time.

"You Mister will sit next to me the whole period! And you won't paint! You'll just do whatever I say and stay still." She said.

This was art class. And I seriously wasn't looking forward to painting.

The whole room was dark. Maybe because she will show us the video of "How to paint", this is really pathetic if you ask me. Can't she teach us _while _we paint? I won't remember everything the video says!

I laid my head on the table (we paint on tables. There are no stools or easels. Just tables with giant paper.)

The teacher walked over to me.

"Are you alright Miss Liddell?" She asked. (For those who wonder. Bue Liddell is my full name)

"No…" I groaned.

She sighed. "Come…I'll give you a nurse pass."

I tried to standup but my legs were too weak. And I stumbled down and hit the floor.

The teacher gasped. "Are you alright?"

_No I'm terrific really. Hitting the floor was exactly what I wanted. _

I heard a cruel laugh. While the people at my table tried to help me up.

The laugh was from Castiel.

The teacher snapped at him. "What do you think it's funny?!"

Castiel abruptly stopped. "Nothing ma'am,"

"Hmm" The teacher continued. "That's what I thought. Would you be a gentleman and take Bue here to the nurse?"

My eyes shut up.

"What?!" He screamed

"Wha…?" I weakly replied.

The teacher like a witch walked over to him. "Is there a problem?"

He stood up. "Yeah. Since when I'm a gentleman?"

She looked at him evilly. "Since I said so! Take her now!"

Before I could blink Castiel was holding me weakly and I was about to fall.

"Castiel! Hold her tightly. She's no animal!"

"Well…"

"Shut up!" The teacher and I both said in unison.

He groaned. I didn't have any choice but to lean on him. I wasn't going to become part of the ground.

"Take the short cut. And hold her tightly!" Said the teacher before she went back inside the class room.

We walked for a few minutes. I had volunteered to only lean on his arm. Walking by my own will.

We haven't said a word until I broke the ice.

"So you like the winged skull?"

He looked at me in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I noticed you've been wearing them shirts for a while now."

"But how do you know about them?"

"They're one of my favorite bands. I listen to rock sometimes."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

I thought about it for a while. Why I hadn't mentioned his shirt?

"Because I thought you were too thoughtless to actually know you were wearing their shirts."

He chuckled. "First impressions. I thought you weren't the rock type."

I chuckled weakly.

"What's wrong with you? I mean apart from being dizzy…" He asked concerned.

I never saw that concerned tone on his voice before!

"I don't know. But my head does hurt. "

He put his finger on my forehead. Moving away my bangs so they won't be in the way.

I cringed at first.

"Luckily you don't have a fever…"

I was shocked. He actually checked if I had a fever?

"Thanks…" I said.

"For what?"

"For bringing me to the nurse and 'caring' for me." I replied shyly.

"You make me sound like a softy…"

I chuckled. We finally arrived at the nurse's office. Castiel opened the door and let me in.

"Nurse, here's a very dizzy girl. Call her family. "

The nurse just nodded. I went to rest on the bed she has next to her desk.

Castiel turned around to leave.

"Wait! Castiel!"

He stopped at the doorstep.

"What?"

It took me awhile to say this but…

"Thank you." I said.

He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

_See what I mean with 'Today was weird'?_

The nurse gave her phone.

"Hello?" I weakly said.

"Darling?!" It was auntie. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't feel very well…"

"Don't worry I'm coming in a few minutes!" And she hung up the phone.

I gave the phone to the nurse and told her auntie was coming.

I just lied in the bed thinking.

Is there an entirely different person in Castiel?

THE Castiel? The rudest, selfish, and most delinquent guy in the world?

**YES! HAHAHAHA I FINISHED! After weeks of writing this chapter I FINISHED. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting! **

**But moving on…**

**In this chapter I putted some stuff that I was waiting for in the past weeks.**

**1. The premiere of **_**Frankenweenie **_**and 2. The season premier of **_**American Horror Story.**_

**I had been waiting so long for those! But don't get me wrong. For that I didn't stop writing! **

**Anyhow I finished and hopefully for the next chapter I won't take so long! **

**BYE! **


	7. Chapter 4 the fight and some butterflies

**OK! So I get this CUTE idea for a chapter and I didn't want it to let it dry. Even though I thought it was going to be a little too fast to move on to that subject. That's why in this chapter it has been a month already since she's been in amoris.  
Enjoy!**

Nathaniel's P.O.V

"Amber, give me back that necklace!" I hollered as I pursued Amber up the stairs.

Like a seven years old, Amber crossed her arms and stomped.

"But it's not fair!" She said in a whiny voice.

I rolled my eyes. "What's not fair? That she has to lose a necklace because of your own selfish reasons?!"

"NO! The fact that you are defending her! Castiel gave me the necklace. And as they say finder's keepers!"

As soon as she turned around to run I took her by her arm.

"Let me go Nathaniel!" She fought my grasp.

"Don't make me use force on you." I said a little ashamed of myself from going a little bit too far than what I planned.

It was simple. Go to Amber's room. Ask politely for the necklace and she would have given it to me.

Not a wild goose chase! And to top things off I had to fight her.

I didn't imagine that it was Amber the one who got the necklace. I was looking for it all over the school for two days and no luck.

What would Bue think when I say "Oh It was my sister the one who got it"?

"I'll tell daddy on you!"

I fell for it and I released her.

"Stop being such a child!"

She froze on her step. Threading to burst into tears in any moment.

"Nat, why are you being so mean to me?! And for that British rat?!"

I took the necklace from her grasp. "What's with you?! What did she ever do to you?"

She stomped. "Ever since she came here you have been drooling all over her! Why?! You have never treated me like this for ANY girl! "

I was full with rage already. I was tired of being manipulated by Amber. Her childish antics.

"Maybe because I like her?! Have you ever thought about that?! Geez Amber stop meddling in my life! Especially my love life!"

She was shocked. Her eyes were full with shame.

It was because of her I never had a formal relationship. And it was because of her my relationship with Melody broke down. (Not that we were going steady. Amber made sure that wouldn't happen.)

I heard mothers footsteps echo the hallway. "What's going on here?!"

Amber was too paralyzed to actually say anything. "Nothing mom!" I said.

Before I went up to my room I said one last thing to Amber.

"I expected much better from you. I know you have a certain reputation in school…But going as far as to steal?"

She just looked down at her feet. It was obvious she was embarrassed. I didn't want to go as far as to scream at her. But she forced me.

For the first time, I wasn't a victim in Amber's traps.

I was free!

I entered my room and searched for a box. An empty box I got from Amber's room.

It was entirely white and had the emblem from Leigh's clothes store.

It was at the top of my full bed. I placed the necklace gently inside the box.

I sealed it shut and placed it inside my book bag.

I went down the stairs and there was dad, with his face dig in the news paper.

Mom was watching the news and Amber was outside talking on the phone.

"Have a good day mom." I went and kissed her on the cheek.

I took her by surprised and she weakly gasped. "Why aren't you a darling?"

I didn't bother to say good bye to dad. He wasn't even going to respond. He will always give me the cold shoulder.

I took my car keys and went outside.

"And he _grabbed _me! He actually used _force _on me, Charlotte! Can you believe it?"

And there was Amber gossiping to her friends.

I rolled my eyes and pretended I didn't hear it. "Let's go Amber."

"Wait, Charlotte I have to call you back." She quickly hung up her phone and looked at me witch ice cold eyes.

"Not today. Charlotte is coming for me."

"Whatever pleases you."

I hopped on my car and started it. And I went down the street.

I started to think about what my dad will do if Amber actually told him about this morning.

Last time he actually made me sleep outside…Luckily mom scurried me to my room when dad wasn't there.

I know it might sound wicked of me, but I want mom to divorce that monster.

I don't even know why I even call him dad. I know what he does at nights. Always lurking in the kitchen cabinets for some alcohol.

It's not good for mom. Not good for Amber. And not good for my own good.

I shifted my thoughts to Bue's reaction when she sees the necklace.

Maybe jump from excitement and maybe laugh beautifully like she always does.

I smiled a little.

Yeah. I was so looking forward to it.

Bue's P.O.V

"Darling you just have to understand that your feelings don't work too well on your system no more. You need to control them and take your medicine."

Auntie said while she fixed the contents on her bag. I was in the corner of the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"But you know I'm a stubborn little prick that hates medicaments. People have to respect that."

Auntie looks at me like someone would to a very bad liar. But I wasn't lying. And the word had slipped my mind to actually describe the look.

"Or you should stop being that 'stubborn little prick' and just do as the doctor tells you."

I just shrugged it off. Every little knife of words that pierce through my mental body, I just shrug them off.

I knew she was right. And the words hurt me. They made me look like a stupid teenager with a death wish.

And I am. Well the stupid teenager part not the death wish part.

I know I should take better care of my condition. But it was either my laziness (which is the easier way to explain it) or because of my desire to be normal. No strings attached or complications to it.

Making me feel 'special'. Not the type of special off "we're all different and special in our own way!" I mean the "She needs to be treated with great care for she has a special condition." That's my greatest fear.

But auntie continued. "I love you hon, but don't you know how embarrassing it is when the doctor finds out how you ignore your condition? As if it wasn't there?"

"Well it shouldn't embarrass _you _it should embarrass _me_" I quickly said. As fast as a whip.

Auntie crossed her arms and stood in the 'interrogating mother' position.

"Well do you?"

I hesitated but I finally said it with no remorse. "Not at all."

She finally gave up the battle and took her belongings. She came close to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

I sighed. "Me too auntie."

She opened the door and grabbed her keys. "Call me if you need anything. I don't know how long I might stay tonight. I need the extra cash."

"Alright." I dumped my cereal in the sink and I followed right behind her with my book bag.

I also took a plate filled with cookies I baked last night.

Auntie pointed at those. "What are those for?"

"I made a connection"

Auntie raised a brow curiously.

I continued. "If I'm going to get the kids at my school to like me I'm going to kill them with kindness!"

"Your ideas not mine." She chuckled.

We said our final goodbyes and we went our separate ways.

While I went down the elevator and walked down the street I couldn't help but think if Nathaniel had found my necklace.

I haven't told auntie about it yet. Hoping I could find it before she actually found out by herself.

And also how might Castiel act today? Will he return to his ways or be a total different guy towards me?

I couldn't stop and wonder. But then my mind slipped back to the necklace. Not only the necklace, Nathaniel himself.

I found myself only looking towards the school day only because of him.

I finally made him crack up a little. And he was funny as I predicted.

And I really hope he would like my cookies…I hope.

And I really enjoyed being his assistant.

He sometimes said he didn't want my help. But I insisted. As long as I was with him right?

I continued walking down the street. Well skipping to be exact. I skipped while a merry little melody echoed inside my head.

Then it became more upbeat. Like I was about to jump off the city walls at any moment.

It was actually a musical representation of how I get when I eat sugar.

TONS OF SUGAR!

I don't know why I'm like this. Just nervous energy I guess…

Castiel's P.O.V

"Come on dude, just one little effort out of the bed and you're good to go!"

Said Lysander like I was a patient in the emergency room. He was sitting at the end of my bed, trying to get me out of it.

I groaned."Don't you understand I didn't sleep at all?! What difference will it make anyway?! No one will miss me…" I said under my pillow. I wasn't going to school.

"True…" Said Ly with a touch of hypocrisy in his voice.

I sprung up and looked at him with and evil eye.

He started to chuckle "Come on! I was joking."

I knew that _pal. _

"First of all why didn't you sleep at all?"

I wasn't going to answer that. I wasn't going to tell him that yesterday's event caught me a little off guard.

Thinking about _her _caught me off guard.

"Bad burrito?" I groggily said. Trying to sound as sick as possible.

"Humph. You don't fool me Castiel. I know what happened yesterday." Ly said like a now it all.

"Have you forgotten I'm the eyes and ears of that place?"

Demon hopped on bed and Ly started petting it and pup-wrestling him.

"Or," I interrupted the two. Ly was pushing back demon that was playfully biting Ly's shoulder.

"She told you"

Ly looked a little confused. But he knew what I meant. He still tried to get demon off of him.

"Not really. I just know…"

I looked at demon. His eyes were all full with glee at discovering a new chew toy.

"Don't let it trouble you Cas, you were only helping her. What's wrong with that?!"

I just don't know how he does it. He always finds out about everything going on in that place.

"But why was she like that? All dizzy and stuff." I asked getting up and picking out a random T-shirt from my closet.

Ly hesitated for a moment. A little guilt in his multicolored eyes.

"I don't know." He finally said in a shaky voice.

He was obviously hiding something. Any how I didn't care. But I decided to enjoy this moment of nervousness and bother him.

"I know…" I said trying hard to hide my chuckles.

"You do?!" He responded in an alarmed voice.

_Could it be true? _

"Yeah." I continued. "After a one night stand between you two, she's now pregnant with your child!"

Lysander quickly shot up from the bed like a human bullet. Threatening to come and kill me for all I know.

I laughed so hard my lungs started to ache. Air escaping my lungs and never coming back.

"You perv! What the heck gave you such idea?! Want me to KILL you?!"

He said laughing between words.

"But really" I turned the mood to a serious one. "Did you?" That ruined it. We both exchanged sarcastic grins and nodding our heads in 'approval'.

But Ly just responded by punching me in the arm. I, unarmed, tumbled down the floor.

_This dude is strong. _

"I do know what's wrong with her. But I promised to never tell anyone. And I don't want to lose her trust." He said helping me up from the floor.

I scoffed slightly. I started to put on my shirt and leather jacket. "I don't care anyway."

Ly sander shrugged. And he went towards the door.

"See you in school Cas."

"Alright." I replied.

And he slammed the door shut.

Even though I said I didn't care. I couldn't help but wonder…

I know that my joke wouldn't be true. Ly isn't that type of guy to just go ahead and screw up a girl.

But they are pretty close. So Bue must have a pretty strong connection with him.

Enough for him to keep his mouth shut.

I just have to say it. Even though Ly seems all quiet mysterious and stuff…he's a _terrible _secret keeper.

Has she bribed him to get his mouth shut? Pleaded him?!

I was becoming curious.

I haven't stopped thinking about her since yesterday.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _

I shook the thoughts off and went out the door.

I don't even bother to bring a bag to school.

Anyway for what for?

All those papers are going to end up being cockroach food anyway.

I was walking down the street. Just humming some winged skull songs.

You know just minding my own business as they say. Until I see a familiar full head of blue hair on the other side of the street.

Only one person has blue hair like that.

I took my chance and ran across the street.

I began to walk behind her in a slow pace.

Trying hard not make her sense me.

"What _are _you doing?" I heard he say. She then turned around and looked at me questionably.

I was stunned by her fine sense of hearing or…the sense…that made her sense me.

"I was being so stealthy! How did you know it was me?"

She continued her walking grinning. "I sensed pertinence from nearby."

_Clever. Maybe my smell of cigarettes sold me out? No I'm not that stinky. _

I looked at the aluminum covered plate she was carrying. "What's that you're holding?"

She grinned even wider. "Just a surprise for the class."

I went in front of her and walked backwards. "Am I in that class?"

She tried to get me out of her way. But I wouldn't budge.

"You most certainly are. Now be careful mail box behind you."

When she said those words my butt was smacked and my feet lost track of balance when I crashed into the mailbox.

She continued on her way. Skipping like a little scout girl.

I picked myself up and try to look for her. But she disappeared around the block.

_Was she trying to get rid of me? _I thought a little disappointment clouding my face.

"Why so glum?" I got startled by her bittersweet voice. Her green eye sparkling with a mischievous touch and her blue eyes touched with concern.

"B-b-but? Wha…?" I stammered like an idiot.

She just giggled and continued with her prancing.

"But I lost you around the corner!" I finally snapped.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves. Are you intensively following me Castiel?"

I hesitated for a moment.

_Do I say yes or no? Do I lie or don't?_

"Yes, I am. But because I have nothing better to do." I responded.

"Well then," She started. A little insulted tone in her voice. But still bittersweet. "I'm afraid you're wasting your precious time."

We were already in school grounds.

Without saying a word I left her side to go to the basketball court.

_Yes I did waste time following you._

She entered the place as if nothing happened.

"So typical!" I started talking. To no one in particular. Like if I was talking to an invisible Demon.

"Try to be nice and sympathetic for once and what do you get?" I angrily kicked a pebble on the ground.

I kicked it so hard it felt like it flew out for 5 meters or something. But it only moved slightly. Staying in its place.

I grabbed the pebble and threw it like a football. "NOTHING! Why? Because you are easily ignored! And told you are wasting time. Like hell I was."

Nathaniel's P.O.V

I was already in first period. Looking both at the door for a few seconds then back and my bag. I did this for a few minutes until I saw her at the doorway.

She had a big smile on her face. The butterfly on her cheek was all cringed because of how big the smile was.

She waved and came to her seat.

"Hey," I said as I searched for the box in my bag.

She looked curious. "What you're searching?" She said in this annoying little voice. Obviously doing it on purpose.

"What? Nothing just searching for…"

The words slipped away my mind as I struggled with my book bag.

"AH! Bue it seems you have a surprise for us!" Said the teacher. Pointing at Bue's Aluminum covered plate.

"Indeed I do Miss!" She said grinning. "Mind if I pass them around?"

"Oh NO not at all!"

Bue started to unwrap the foil to uncover chocolate chip cookies.

_Uggh. _I continued struggling with my bag ignoring the sweets.

She gave the teacher a cookie. "First one is always for the teacher.

I finally gave up looking for the box.

_I'll give it to her later. _

"Nat? Want one?"

I look at the cookies without much interest.

"No thank you." I said.

She looked insulted by this. "Why not? I made for everyone!"

"I don't like sweets."

She gasped in horror. Like I just did the most unimaginable thing.

"What?! How can you _not _like sweets?!"

I chuckled a little. Her frantic behavior was adorable. "Because I-"

She stood up" Sweets are for people to enjoy! I never met a person who doesn't like sweets! Please take one!"

"No I-"I tried to shove the cookie she held in front of me.

"Pease?!" She insisted deliberately.

I hesitated for a moment. In the end I just grabbed the cookie for her sake.

She seemed pleased with what she did. She smiled wide and continued to pass the cookies.

I looked at the cookie with disgust.

But I would hurt her feelings. I already hurt them enough.

_Maybe one wouldn't hurt. _I slowly nibbled the cookie.

A tasted or total bliss and magnificent pleasure. The chocolate melted in my mouth and…

WAIT! WHAT?! I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A COOKIE?

I looked back at Bue and she was having some problems with Castiel.

He was looking at her spitefully. Full of rage. But he didn't take a cookie or talk.

"You know if you just want one take it!" Said Bue handing him a cookie.

He took it out of rage and ate the pastry in one bite.

Bue just finished handing them all. And sat back next to me.

"So so?" She shoved me playfully. "Did you like the cookie?!"

I smiled. "Loved it."

A wave of happiness shined in her eyes. "YAY! I knew you'd love it!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yup your cookies are fascinating."

The bell had ringed and she hugged me tight. "I love it that you loved it."

I just hugged her back. "Go to your next class. I have some business to attend to."

She nodded hoped away.

_What the…?_

I sighed as I saw Castiel walk by.

"Wow Cas…You really did it this time…"

He glanced at me. "What?"

I walked over to him. "To just take what's not yours…and give to my sister. As if she would get punished. And she did. But you are to blame."

"What do you mean?"

I raised my voice and confronted him. "You know exactly what I mean!"

He wondered for a moment. As if he actually didn't knew. MY heart was beating loudly. As he came closer to me as if to punch me.

"I know you gave my sister that necklace. I know you stole it…"

"Are you accusing me of a thief?"

Lysander's P.O.V.

After leaving Castiel's place I went straight to school. I lurked among the shadows. Listened to peoples conversations. And design clothes. And going to classes lastly.

I was about to spoil Bue's secret to Castiel. And _that _made me feel horrible.

I wasn't going to lose her trust over my fat mouth.

I did feel tempted though. To just spoil everything like milk from a glass.

I was in my locker putting inmy clothes for P.E. when Gummy Bear appeared.

"GUMMY BEAR!" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"Gummy bear? What's that for?"

I started to walk and explained to her in a Sherlock Holmes accent.

"Well, you see my dear Bue." She raised a brow at my sudden acting.

"You are just as sweet as Candy. And as blue as a gummy bear. So from now on I call you gummy bear."

She smiled wide. "But that's not fair! Now I don't have a nickname for you."

I chuckled. "Ly is fine for me." I said in my normal voice.

We were talking and laughing and making jokes all around the school. The bell didn't ring yet and we were already on the third floor.

We were going back down the stairs to go to our respective classes as I told her what happened this morning.

She looked disgusted. "Perv. What type of person thinks of these things?"

We both looked at each other and changed glances. AS if thinking. "Castiel" We both said in unison."

We continued down the stairs until she stopped me with one finger at my chest.

"You didn't tell him my secret did you?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you!"

She looked at me as if 'You better not.'

We continued walking down the stairs until we arrived to the first floor.

There was a whole crowd surrounding the lockers. I heard someone punching the lockers with fury.

Amber and her clique were at the end of the crowd. Amber trying hard to see over all those people.

"There she is Amber!" Li said out loud pointing at Bue

Amber turned around and raised a hand at Bue. I quickly took it before she hit her.

"What are you doing?" I said in my solemn voice.

Amber looked surprised. "That little trouble maker of yours just made Castiel and Nathaniel fight!"

Bue gasped and quickly went inside the crowd. I followed after her.

"Just admit it! And be responsible for once!" I heard Nathaniel scream at Cas.

"I'll show you how I take care of them!" Cas pushed Nathaniel into one of the lockers. Nathaniel shocking him.

Bue was going to intervene until I stopped her. "Don't do it! He'll just kill you."

She fought with my grasp. "I don't care." She screamed and continued to fight. "Lysander you're hurting my arm!" She whimpered. I just let her go for her sake. She quickly went to calm them down.

Cas just shoved her.

"Mind your business!"

A wave of rage filled Nat's eyes. And with a wave of his arm…he hit Castiel in the eye.

Everyone felt in shock. Castiel as payback for his now soon to be black eye punched Nat in the stomach.

I quickly took Bue before Nat fell on top of her.

"Be careful" I whispered.

Bue with frightened energy told me. "Quick! Take him! He's hurt!"

She rushed over to Nat's side. Who was groaning with pain.

"Don't you dare Ly!"

Bue just growled at Castiel. "You monster! I'll do it myself! Nat can you get up?"

Amber quickly came in. To attract attention I'm sure. To look like the sad little sister she wasn't.

"Can't someone save my brother?" She said in the worst dramatic voice she could ever imitate.

"Aww shut up!" I snapped at her.

Nathaniel shot a look at me. The same old look that indicated that he still is his siters slave.

_Bue you have no shot at this._

Bue made sure Nathaniel got up. But he was limping.

"Ly help me get him into the nurses room."

I went in to help her carry him but he snapped. "I can walk by myself."

I took Bue by the torso and whispered. "You sure you want this guy? As week and fragile as a twig?"

Bue shot me an impatient look. "Who are you cupid? Don't meddle in my love life."

I released her. "Just making sure."

She and Nathaniel were gone and I went over to Castiel. The crowd already lost interest and went back to class.

"Are you alright buddy?" I asked. He was covering his eye with a cloth.

"The son of a bitch called me a thief!"

I shot him a reminiscent look. "That's what this was all about? What did you do?!"

He just shrugged. "Nothing! He just accused me of stealing Bue's necklace. I knew that witch had something to do with this."

"Don't judge her like that." I snapped. "Just give her a chance."

"I did!" He yelled. "And she ignored me! Seriously! I try to be nice and make a friend but no! I get ignored and called a thief."

"I'm sue there's an explanation-"

Bue's P.O.V

"About this." I finished the sentence after the nurse calmly puts Nat in the bed.

He groaned in pain. "There is..."

The nurse handed me a bucket of water and a sponge. "Clean his wounds..." She said.

I really got nervous as I sat next to Nat and helped him take off his shirt.

I was astonished to see all his wounds. Some were scars and permanent marks from previous battles.

"OH Nat! Why did you get into such mess?"

He didn't reply. I started to gently wipe some scars. The cold water was sure to diminish the pain.

"You can't take this-" I continued. "If Castiel continues to hit you like this he'll turn you to dust!"

" I did it for a reason..." He said.

I took his arm. Where big scratches were made. I grimaced at the sight.

"Oh Nat I hate seeing you like this!"

He sighed. "It's been like this forever! I'm just not cut out for fighting."

"Then you must quit getting into trouble like that."

I went and rinsed the sponge once more. I glanced back at Nat and he was wearing a grim on his face. Holding a white box on his right hand.

Nathaniel's P.O.V

I finally remembered why I wanted so much to see her today. I couldn't bear it anymore. And the fact that she is healing my scars it's kind of embarrassing.

_Eww. He's like a girl. He can't defend himself. _That's what I thought she was thinking.

I hold out the box with a smirk on my face. She opened the lid and behold!

She gasped loudly. Her eyes sparkled in bewilderment. She gently took out the necklace and hold it.

"You found it! Oh Nat thank you!" She held her arms and took me into a warm embrace.

She didn't care how I got it. I just got it and she thanked me for it. That's all. No interrogations. I liked that.

That way I wouldn't have to explain about the ruckus outside.

I broke our hug and weakly turned her around. And I gently wrapped the necklace around her slender neck.

I moved away some blue hair so it won't interrupt my process.  
I chained the two ends together.

She turned around and her eyes met mine.

The necklace looked wonderful on her.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

I couldn't help it! After this whole month of refusing my feeling and keeping myself on line. I finally crossed it.

We were so close that moment. The only existing breath was that of ours colliding. She tried to shy away. But I could grab her and slowly bring her in to a passionate kiss.

I caught her by surprise. But she just followed my actions. AS if she was waiting for this some time now.

I know a kiss in the nursery room. It isn't ideal.

I finally let go. Some seconds passed by while we cached our breaths.

I finally broke the silence. "I'm so sorry! That was highly inappropriate."

"Oh No!" She quickly refused. "Not at all."

WE were trapped in a moment of total...awkwardness. But it was beautiful.

The moment was ruined with the nurse coming in and taking Bue away from the bed.

"What the heck do you think this is? A make out zone? You Missy go to class. And I'll call your parents mister. You are going home..."

Bue stopped on her tracks for a moment and smiled. "Do I see you tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Of course."

She smiled wide. And went out the door. As fast as lighting.

Bue's P.O.V

I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

ME! I GET KISSED BY THE MOST AMAZING GUY IN THIS WORLD! AND BY SURPRISE.

I thought I was out of his league. And I tried hard fro him to like me. Of course I didn't change me. Which I thought he hated it.

The Gothic Lolita flare and all. What is it that I have? A magnet? A spell?

I couldn't help but grin. Grin so wide.

I thought about him all day. How it happened. Even during basketball club I didn't compete.

Dajan said I was 'too distracted' and that I might 'hurt others.'

But one thing I did find strange was Castiel.

He wasn't annoying me or daring me to some basketball.

But I wouldn't care less.

I was up in the clouds. In my wonderland of thoughts.

My little subconscious being as annoying as ever started out a rhyme.

_Nat and Bue sitting in the nurses bed. K-I-S-S-Y-N-G _


	8. Chapter 5: Making Ly see himself

**Nya…I'm just used to writing the note before we move on so… I'm so sorry I'm SUPER LATE but I had difficulty with my internet. And just to let anyway know I would NEVER give up on this story. Even if it takes me 10 years to write it. Anyway here's today's chapter…Nya. **

Amber's P.O.V

"Anyway, Amber I know you don't like his store that much but there's this incredibly cute top that'll look soooo adorable on you!"

Said Li while we waited to get our lunch.

I was so pissed off at what I saw earlier. I just didn't pay that much attention to her.

Nathaniel was sent home earlier. And not did he just treat me like trash. But! He just made out with the tramp.

"Amber?" As Charlotte. "Are you alright?"

No I was not alright. A violent flame was started to grow in my heart. I was about to explode and burn the whole school down with my rage.

"Do you know how much I hate tramps?"

Li and Charlotte looked confused at my sudden topic. "Ah, yeah we do?"

"I mean," I continued. Not sure if my friends were actually paying any attention to me or not.

"Not only does she trap my brother into her evil tentacles. But she's also always trapping others…Right?!"

Li and Charlotte nodded. An annoying little giggle pinched my ears.

I turned around and saw that British rat talking to Iris and that little humiliation of a boy. Behind was Lysander. Standing over her like some body guard of some sort.

"I'm sick of her!" I stomped out f the line and sat back swiftly into my table.

"But Amber…" Started Li with a concerned but stupid tone of voice. "I don't get it. What has she done to you? You don't even talk to her that much!"

I huffed. I in a very bad mood ever since Nathaniel went home. Those two were smooching it up in the nurse's room.

If I could I would do something very bad to him…

LIGHT BULB! I can do something!

"I know this sounds very vicious of me…" I started taking my phone out of my pockets.

Li and Charlotte were paying very close attention to me. Like puppies desperately searching for some sick love and attention.

I quickly dialed daddy's phone number. LI took a little sneak peak and gasped.

"No Amber! Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

I chuckled. "You never mess with me. Now they shall feel my wrath!"

Charlotte looked terribly confused. "What does wrath mean?!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. I bet Li and Charlotte were just looking for a definition. I was just amazed by their stupidity. The story of my life!

I heard the phone ring on the other line.

"Hello?" I heard his gruff voice say.

"Daddy? I need to tell you something important…"

Bue's P.O.V

I was struggling with Lysander while Iris and Ken cried.

"We will miss you so much Ken!" She said between sobs.

"Yeah right." Murmured Lysander.

I pretended to just hug Lysander's shoulder while really I was squeezing his arm so he could shut up.

"OW!" He yelps.

"Shut up." I murmur.

Ken either way just separated me from Ly to hug me let alone squeeze me.

"I'll miss you so much!"

So we just heard Ken's father is ashamed of him being a weakling and is sending him to military school. Tragic but it is the highlight of the year for most people. And that's harsh. Very harsh.

"Would you see me off the plane tomorrow?" He adds to his sorrow.

I feeling a heavy weight in my chest (Not metaphorically for he is really squeezing me) just replied: "I'm so sorry but tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctor."

"And I wouldn't care less" Was another reply that made Ly lose feeling in his leg.

"You are so mean!" I said to Ly as Ken and Iris parted to their table.

"And you hurt my leg!"

A mischievous grin spread across my face. Of course it didn't bring joy the fact that I hurt him. But he just looks so defense less. And he said it like he was about to laugh.

I know he would think _I cannot believe a girl almost beat me up. _But that's the thing. I'm unpredictable.

"Aww does it hurt?!" I cooed.

He shot me a look of pain. "YES!" He looked down to check on his leg and glanced at my legs.

"Holy shit! I love your shoes!"

I was wearing the same Victorian boots I wore the other day. It was no surprise I knew he was going to notice them and love them sooner or later but dang…he's late.

"Thank you." I said backing away from him gazing strangely my leg.

"I just want to steal them and wear them myself." He said. I was struck. That was the weirdest thing I ever heard from Lysander. And he's strange.

"Of course that would be just weird." He broke the silence.

"Lysander stop flirting with my leg and get up!" I said grabbing the back of his collar.

"You are extremely mean today." He said while getting up.

Once he was up and tall I quickly hugged him by the torso. "But I wuv you!" I said in a baby voice. He he.

"Well," He said mocking my accent. "Your wuv hurts."

He shook me off like I was a mosquito wanting to bite him. We were walking around the whole cafeteria Lysander talking about the latest book I seriously don't give a crap about (Mostly Shakespeare). But I acted like I was paying attention. What I was really paying attention to was to all the girls gazing at him. Like we were in a dessert and he was the last drop of water in a bottle.

_Oh Ly. Don't you notice?! _

He was in the middle of telling me how Chuck or what's his name was going to get rid of the horse head (Or at least that's what I heard. I don't even know if he was talking about that book or Romeo and Juliet. Not that I care. I actually read the book and thought it was waste of my time because they both die. But the least I could do was pay attention to him. I practically did the same. Babbling for 30 minutes on every single tale in the Grimm's Fairy tale book.) When I interrupted him.

"Ly why haven't I seen you with a girl?"

He gave me a confused look. Was I being pushy? I know I should mind my own beeswax. But the stares of envy from all the other girls had me wondering.

"You don't consider yourself a girl?" He said looking at me up and down.

I chuckled briefly. "You know what I mean. Like, why haven't I seen you with a _girl _you actually _like?" _

There was an awkward silence for a moment. We only exchanged a couple of glances. Lysander sighed. And I was impatiently tapping the tip of my belt.

He finally gave an exasperated sigh and spoke with an irritating tone. "I don't like the girls from here. They are all superficial."

That was a pretty good excuse. And Lysander compared to other boys, he doesn't belong here. I mentally paired him with every girl in here (excluding Amber) and honestly Lysander just inst for them.

I don't want to pass of as cupid or something, but I want him to be with someone.

One, because he looks lonely. Yeah he has friends and such but every time he sees a couple passing by I see this longing shine in his eyes.

And two, people are actually thinking we are a couple. And if the rumor passes by Nathaniel…I'll just die.

Maybe none of the pairs worked because I imagine Lysander with a Lysander. Not that he's going to date himself. I mean someone like _him. _And those girls are hard to come by.

Maybe even a Rosalya is passable. But I only know one Rosalya and she's too old for him (at least I think so.) and she's Leigh's girlfriend. But if you can find a Rosalya around these parts then you certainly can find a Lysander (girl of course).

Or maybe I just imagine him with a Girl who believes she lives in the era where _Winnie the Pooh _and _Alice in Wonderland_ were published. One that still wears corsets and beautiful red gowns or red hoods.

"But why do ask?" He said. Breaking my train of thoughts.

"I was just wondering." I started. "I can't believe you haven't paid any attention to the stares. I mean the girls _praise _you."

Lysander took the time to look around. As soon as he did girls from every corner were just smiling like complete idiots.

I only smile like that when the dentist decides I'm being too rebellious and intoxicates me with laughing gas. This reminds me I need to delete that video from auntie's camera…

Ly fixed his eyes back on the road. "I notice them. I don't understand why they do like me so much."

That statement made me cough. I felt as if my doughnut from earlier was going up my mouth instead of being digested like normal food.

"What's wrong?" He said padding my back.

"Don't you see yourself in the mirror?!" I snapped. I searched through my backpack for a mirror. I know I have one in there somewhere. It has a picture of Marie from the _aristocats'. _

I finally found it and put it in front of him. So he could see clearly what I was talking about.

"Mmm. I still don't see your point."

"You're handsome! Look at those beautiful eyes and amazing hair! You're practically taller than all the other guys here and to top it all off you are the perfect mysterious dude! Your fashion sense just makes it better because it fits you!"

Lysander grinned. His yellow eye gleaming with mischief.

"Are you saying I'm handsomer than Nathaniel?"

"That's different!" I snapped. I was pretty sure I was blushing at the sound of his name. "He is handsome for Moi but for the other girls you are Mr. Perfect."

"I don't get what's the buzz." He said taking my mirror to fix his hair. "I mean you almost have the same eyes I do. And you say my fashion sense just makes it 'better' when I heard girls say I'm weird."

_I don't think you're weird. I'm weird. _

"I bet that was Amber and her gang." The silence made me realize I was right. "I for one don't think you're weird. I'm weird! Look at my hair. My eyes not that your eyes are weird. My fashion sense that even made my aunt think I need new clothes, and the butterfly that's bigger than my own cheek! Not to mention my condition."

Those words made him think for a moment. I was just reflecting what I just said. Making sure I didn't make a mistake in making him believe something he's not.

He _is _weird. But not in terms of looks. The more I open up to Lysander the more he opens up to me and the more I think to myself _'what's wrong with this guy?!' _

"You are _not _weird." He assured. "Were just awesome."

I chuckled slightly. We are awesome.

This Melody girl passed us by with a cute smile on her face. I smiled back. She's a nice girl…

A _very nice girl._

"Say..." I started. Turning around to look at her walking to her friends. "What about Melody?"

Lysander stared at her with me. She giggled and smiled and once in a while flipped her hair. That's the ability I don't have and I'm thankful for it. Flipping your hair like if your queen of the dessert or something. It shows superficiality.

"Yeah. What _about _Melody?" He said turning me around. I think I was starring too much.

"She's a nice gal. Try and vision yourself with her."

Lysander gave a couple of hollow laughs. "Who do you think you are cupid?! No! Melody's not my type of gal! She's too serious and too gullible I think. Tell her it's 'Bring your panties to school' day and she gives them to Mr. Theodore! And every video on _America's funniest home videos _she just takes them seriously!"

I laughed at his statement. Mostly at the comment of Mr. Theodore. He's our English literature teacher. And probably a pervert. He goes about on how beautiful every female character of every book we read must've been and all that. And he's always carrying one of those cheap romance novels you buy in the pharmacist, the ones with half naked girls on the cover. He stares at those pictures for a solid six minutes and continues the class. If I was the Principal I would've fired him already. But I think she doesn't have the time to recruit a new teacher.

Lysander noticed my laughing. "And that wasn't even funny!"

He was right it wasn't funny at all. But let's admit it, we always laugh at stupidities. And a big and powerful example is _SpongeBob Square pants. _Everyone loves the sponge…

I stopped laughing abruptly. I noticed Ly was looking at me all weirdly.

"People thinking your calm and all that. But you…" I said poking Ly on his arm. "You are a little monster!"

He chuckled briefly. "I know. That's part of my 'charms'."

"You know what your problem is?" I told him. He shot me a look of curiosity.

"You have a low self esteem! You can't see the amazing guy I see in front of me!" I said while hugging him. I felt him smile. Weird, but I did.

"If you say so…"

There was this awkward silence for a moment. I basically told him what he deserves to hear. And the truth too.

Actually the first time I saw him I was awestruck. He was handsome! I actually thought he was Mr. Popular instead of Nathaniel…and that says a lot…

"It's not that I-. Um, uh…" I raised an eyebrow while he scrambled for words. His gaze changes back from where Melody is to my glare.

"Ok, maybe I _do _have a problem. But it's no big deal gummy bear. You worry about Mr. President and later on I'll find Ms. Right. Deal?"

I don't know about you subconscious, but that seems fair to me.

"Deal."

Now we just made a pact. He was going to look for Ms. Right while I learned more of Mr. President. He can't break the new found 'promise' we made. But to be honest, it seemed more like a way to get rid of me than an actual pact.

_Oh, well. _

"I'm going to go and see if Ken is alright. From your words I mean." I said turning my back and heading towards Ken's direction.

"Ah come on!" moaned Ly. "I didn't say anything too insulting! Plus, when that guy leaves they'll be a celebration party. And Castiel will be the host!"

I know its mean and it may be considered bullying even. But I couldn't help but laugh. Ken is a royal pain in the ass, but the least anyone can do is pay a little of attention to him or act like it.

I wonder if it is the madness a kid like Ken provokes the thing that causes bullying.

_Things to think about…_

Castiel's P.O.V

I'm never eating a hot dog from school again! Nasty little pieces of hog. I wonder what the poor thing did to deserve such cruelty. No, what did _I _do to deserve this cruelty.

_I'm thinking like a pussy…_

I was forced to swallow the food. EW. Food like this is proof that teachers want to poison us.

Ly came and sat next to me. He had a look on his face...like I had a bozo nose.

"What are you laughing at?!" I said between coughs.

He started to laugh maliciously. "I told you not to eat the schools food!"

He has told me many times. But, I'm too lazy to actually make my own lunch. Not that I eat that much anyway…

"I know, but I thought you were exaggerating..."

Lysander made himself comfortable in the table, even if it meant taking up my whole personal space and resting his boots on the table.

"I never exaggerate."

I looked at him from boots to tip of the head. "Oh really?!"

He literally looked like a high level fashion designer from the 1840's. I think that's what he's trying to look like.

"Do not mention it. I already had a speech about my looks." He said in an annoyed tone.

I was intrigued. If there's something girls in this school are attracted to is Lysander. But the so called genius just doesn't see it…

"Yeah the gummy bear started pointing out how 'amazing' girls think I am. I don't know I don't see myself like that…"

I just ignored him. It's his fault for not looking at the bright side.

And speaking of gummy bears, Bue was standing and talking to her annoying couple of friends.

I just stared at her. Her blue mane fell perfectly past her shoulders and onto her waist. And her fringe framed perfectly her pear shaped face. But the butterfly on her cheek stole the whole spotlight.

In any case he caught me glaring at her. His yellow gleamed with mischief. The green eyes just showed insanity.

"Dude, you're falling for her!"

I was caught off guard. How dare he say such accusations? MAN! I'm doing the fancy talk again. That's not my way to narrate.

"I'm not!"

So Lysander thinks he's my father because he wacked me. Two times actually.

"You are and don't you dare lie to me!"

"I know! You're the eyes and ears of the whole place."

His face showed a glow of pride. Pride over spying on people? Weird…

"You know I hate the girl…" I said while wiping away what must've been my puke.

Lysander didn't say anything. He just starred at her and then at me.

He went back and forth back and forth…

"I don't know…" He started after a while. "From hate comes love…"

I rolled my eyes when he said that. For his information, I have no intention on falling in love with Bue.

We have a rivalry (which is breaking into pieces since now we have civil conversations. Weird huh?) And I intend to keep it that way.

"Whatever you say. You're wrong!" I got up my seat and wacked Ly at the back of his head.

"I'm never wrong!" He hollered. "You're just blind!"

Whatever you say Ly.

**And after this I just hit a wall XD. But I have a better idea for next chapter! BYE! **


End file.
